


Beyond Today

by tirsynni



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles. Four times Harry said yes and meant no, and one time Harry said no and meant yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Today

  
Beyond Today

  
Justin never smiled when he fucked him.

His cold hands searched out every place that made Harry scream, and Harry hated himself for being so noisy when Justin stayed so quiet. He never kissed Harry, never apologized when they did something that hurt, and never helped Harry clean after…so different than Harry and Elaine. The difference helped their rebellious sex and worsened their nightmares.

McCoy brushed it off when Harry mentioned it. He said that was what apprentices and masters did, so Harry eventually stopped thinking of it, even if he didn’t look at another man again. Just in case.

  
xoxoxoxo

  
Harry didn’t want to die.

He thought he and Elaine were forever, and even if Elaine betrayed him first, Lea’s lips against his felt like a betrayal. Lea bit his mouth until he bled, and Harry shivered. That could have been the blood loss or Lea’s icy hands pulling his pants down.

He still grew hard, though, and he still came. It felt like betrayal, but by the end, he wasn’t sure who he was betraying.

Lea cleaned him up with her tongue and lips, and she kissed him before he left with his semen and blood on her mouth.

  
xoxoxox

  
They smiled when they fucked him with fingers and cocks and tongues. They laughed when he begged for more. When he tried to open his legs for them, they helped spread them apart. He cried and came and they pushed him harder, higher.

They couldn’t drink from him but had no problem painting his face and flesh with his own fluids. Bianca kissed his lips and whispered he looked so pretty on his knees, pretty little wizard. He tried to kiss her back and later despised himself for it.

He burned them for it but could never burn the memories.

  
xoxoxox

For Maggie…

Mab pinned Harry under her body on the Table. He grew hard under Mab’s touch, and he had never felt more separate from his body then he did at that moment. She kissed him like she owned him and the dull realization she did fell away under cold and magic. She rode him like he was a toy and claimed him for all to see. Every protest, every claim to independence, every time he saved himself for love, fell away under her mouth and body.

A part of him died there long before the sniper’s bullet reached him.

  
xoxoxox

  
One of the first things Harry noticed about John Marcone was the color of his eyes.

He spent more than ten years denying that.

Harry snapped at Marcone when the scumbag used his first name like he had the right. He hated when Marcone complied when he said ‘please’ even as it made his heart pound, his mouth dry.

Criminal, mafia lord, who was so damned cold until he wasn’t, who Harry couldn’t hate even as he tried, who smiled at all the wrong times.

Marcone asked without ever saying a word for over ten years.

Harry always said no.


End file.
